Finding Home
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Snape/Hermione fic. Sequel to "Going Home". Samantha begins her first year at Hogwarts, but her House isn't the only surprise coming to the Granger-Snape family. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Snape/Hermione fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter - if I did, Snape, Dobby, Hedwig, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and Fred would not be dead. In this story, they're not. _

_Hell, in practically all my stories they won't be dead! _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Here's the sequel to "Going Home". I don't know how many chapters it will be; I'm thinking 5 or so, but considering I meant to end the last one at 20 and wound up with 28, you never know! _

_This picks up almost 5 years after the ending of "Going Home", on Samantha's first official day at Hogwarts. _

_If you haven't read my other fic yet, you might want to give it a gander, or some things will be unclear/surprising. _

_Anywhoo, let's get on with it, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

_Timeline:_

_Hermione's birthday: September 19th, 1979_

_Harry and Ginny's wedding: January 23rd, 1998_

_Samantha's Birthday: June 13th, 1998_

_Hermione's arrival at Hogwarts to begin teaching Muggle Studies: August 20th, 2001_

_Hermione becomes a Potions Mistress: July 15th, 2003_

_Hermione and Severus's wedding: December 24th, 2004_

_Sylas's Birthday: May 21st, 2005 _

_Sarine's Birthday: October 7th, 2006_

_Hermione completes training, and becomes Transfiguration instructor: August 18th, 2008_

_Samantha's first day at Hogwarts: September 1st, 2009_

_..._

Sitting in her seat at the High Table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Snape watched her daughter practically bouncing with excitement, waiting for her name to be called. She'd been waiting for this day for 8 years, and now she was stuck waiting behind the Delwitts and Fransterns of the lot. But, for as excited and impatient as her 11-year old daughter was, Hermione was impressed that she hadn't just shoved her way through and clapped the old, worn Sorting Hat atop her brown, braided curls.

Samantha Ginevra Molly Granger-Snape was the spitting image of her mother. It was like looking into a mirror that traveled back in time. The freckles Hermione had hoped would fade over time were still ever-present, but time had lessened her dislike of them. Samantha's chocolate-brown eyes were bubbling with excitement, something that was easily spotted from the High Table.

With a smile, Hermione reached for her husband's hand under the table. They'd been together so long that she knew he would have accepted her hand above the table, where all could see, but he would be uncomfortable and sour about people witnessing such a display of affection. In all the time they'd been together, he'd only truly show open, unabashed emotion and affection on three occasions: their wedding, the birth of their son, Sylas Arthur Harold Snape, and the birth of their daughter, Sarine Fleur Eileen Snape. Snape had pouted briefly about Hermione choosing to include Harry in their son's name, but seeing as he was named the boy's godfather, he couldn't complain too long. They had long ago put aside their differences. Hermione wouldn't come right out and tell her husband, but Harry was beginning to see Severus as a great friend and mentor.

The High Table itself had been magically extended, allowing for Hermione and Severus's children. She had given up the Muggle Studies post to take over Minerva's position as Transfiguration instructor. With her status as a Potions mistress, she often helped Severus prepare his potions, and even worked alongside him in their laboratory when he was working on a new creation. With her insatiable thirst for knowledge, along with a renewed desire to further her education, she had taken Minerva's offer to complete a year-long training course so that she could take over her classes for her. The older woman wanted to devote more time to her students as a whole, and she couldn't do that properly while maintaining her status as instructor.

"Samantha Granger-Snape!" Remus Lupin - the Deputy Headmaster - called out with a subtle smile on his handsome face.

Samantha darted forward, clambering onto the stool and pulling the old hat down on top of her head.

Outwardly, Hermione knew that whatever House her daughter was sorted into, it would be perfect for her. Secretly, she was wishing for Gryffindor. It was where her heart had lain for so long, and it would be nice to continue to tradition with her daughter. That being said, Hermione knew that Severus was betting on Slytherin. Her charming daughter definitely had some traits akin to Slytherin - cunning, sneaky, clever ... she was not a bad child by any stretch, but she certainly knew how to get what she wanted when she put her mind to it. She had her younger brother wrapped right around her finger.

Sylas absolutely idolized his older sister, though he was very much a "Daddy's boy". Sylas loved the chemistry set that Uncle Harry had bought him for his fourth birthday in May, and Severus had upgraded on it by getting him his own small cauldron and some basic Potions ingredients. He was only allowed to use the set when Severus was there to assist and supervise, which made it even more exciting for Sylas when they got together to do their "experiments". Hermione loved seeing the two of them together. He looked so much like his father, there was no doubting that he was Severus Snape's boy: perfectly pale skin, accentuated by long, silky locks of raven-black hair. It was straight, just like his father's, though not as long. He was tall for his age, and a bit on the lanky side as well. His nose wasn't quite as "protruded" as Severus's, though they were still similar. Hermione knew he would grow to be handsome, despite his father's protests that he should have gotten his mother's looks.

Sarine was a wonderful combination of the both of them. She'd gotten Severus's pale skin and dark hair, but Hermione's brown eyes and small nose. Her hair was a mass of wild curls, and she had that curious look about her that exuded Severus and Hermione's quest for knowledge. She would be three in a short month.

Hermione could hardly believe the time was passing so swiftly. It seemed as though it were only yesterday that she was arriving at Hogwarts through the Floo, with three-year old Samantha at her side, and no idea what life would have in store for her. She'd arrived at Hogwarts a single mother, and was now a happily married mother of three.

Hermione smiled back down at her oldest daughter as she somewhat-patiently waited for the Sorting Hat to make its decision.

...

"_A Granger _and_ a Snape, hmm? There's an interesting combination,_" the Sorting Hat spoke, its voice flowing down to the squirming girl. "_Where to put you ... where, indeed_."

Samantha's body bounced in the seat, anxious for the hat to make its decision. She knew that her parents would be happy wherever she ended up, but she couldn't choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She wanted both. She wanted her mother's lion heart, but also wanted her father's cunning silver tongue. She wished there was a way to be sorted into both houses. She knew the reputation that Slytherin held, but she also knew that it wasn't all bad. Her father was a Slytherin, and he was the best man she knew.

"_The best of both worlds, eh?_" the Hat commented, making Samantha imagine a pensive old man debating what his next chess move would be. "_A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? It's never been done. A novel idea, though. I think I have just the spot for you,_" the Hat told her. "_You'll be the first to show them that there's a little bit of all the houses in each witch and wizard that comes through this school. Ready? Then you'd better be in ... SLYTHERIN!_"

Samantha watched the crowd around them gasp and/or applaud. She vowed internally to be the best Slytherin she could be, but also keep true to her mother's Gryffindor heart. Grinning widely and hoping that her mother wasn't too disappointed, Samantha pulled the hat off of her head, whispered a rushed "thanks!" and then trotted towards the Slytherin table.

Professor Lupin watched her with an amazed expression on his face, stumbling his words a bit as he moved on to the next name on the list.

...

Hermione tried very hard not to pout as she peered into her daughter's now empty room, leaning against the door frame. Sylas was sitting on the couch with one of Severus's Potions subscriptions, and Sarine was rubbing Crookshanks's belly affectionately, giggling whenever the large, orange cat would let out a purr of contentment.

Severus sidled up behind her, placing an arm around her waist and dropping his chin onto the top of her head. "Missing her already?"

Hermione nodded. Her previous daughter had spent nights away from her in her life, but her room had never been so bare. All that was left was the naked bed and an empty dresser. All of her other belongings had been sent to her new dormitory.

Severus sighed, pressing his lips briefly against her hair. "She'll be fine. I'm sure she'll be nice and comfortable in her warm, _Slytherin_ bed." He couldn't resist the smirk that formed on his lips.

Hermione elbowed him in the gut. "I thought we promised there would be no gloating, no matter whose House she was placed in?"

Severus only grinned wider. "Well, you know us Slytherins ... we can't resist a good gloat."

Hermione rolled her eyes, dodging his weak attempt at a cheek-kiss and skittering away into the living room. "Sylas, Sweetie, promise me you'll never be such a brat as your father."

Sylas only watched in wonder as the man in question scooped his mother up in his arms and mercilessly tickled her sides for the comment, until she was pleading to be released, tears streaming down her laughing face.

...

Samantha lay in her bed that night, her arms folded above her head as she listened to the sounds of the sleeping girls around her. She couldn't believe it had finally begun - her own Hogwarts adventure. She'd grown up in this castle, knew her way around it better than most of the 7th years. She was well prepared for her first year as a student - her mother and father told her she could probably take her finals and gain early admission into 2nd year if she wanted to, but Samantha had declined. As easy as this school year would be, she didn't want to miss a single moment of her 7 years as a student at Hogwarts. She wanted it to last.

She just knew it was going to be one amazing adventure.

Rolling over in her bed with a smile on her face, Samantha silently recited the first passage of _Hogwarts: a History_ to put herself to sleep, her eyes resting on the snake bracelet her father had given her years before.

Tomorrow was the first day of the rest of her life. Falling asleep in the safety of her room, Samantha Granger-Snape never could have imagined that her life was truly about to change - but not in the way she had hoped for.

...

_End of chapter one. _

_Well, what did you guys think of this start? Like it, hate it? _

_I'm going to try and balance the Samantha bits with the Severus/Hermione bits, and the other family bits. I don't want this story to be Samantha-centric, but we'll see how it goes. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Snape/Hermione fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the speedy reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. _

_Sorry for the long wait, school and work don't permit a lot of writing lately. _

_Just so there are no misunderstandings in this sequel, I thought I would make a small disclaimer about Samantha. She is written as a "gifted child". I have studied Early Learning and Child Care, have done respite and foster care, and have worked in three different day homes, with children of varying ages and needs. I am well versed in children's development. Samantha's character was originally based on my niece - who was three when I started writing "Going Home" - and who is also a gifted child. Sylas is also written as a "gifted" child, but his "area of expertise" will differ from Samantha's - Samantha is more generally advanced in many areas, whereas Sylas is gifted in cognitive development, geared more towards science and math, and is a hands-on learner. _

_Another side-note: In this story, Fred and George opened a second branch of "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" in Hogsmeade, after the war. _

_Jumping right into the main plot of the story with this chapter ... so, trouble's afoot! _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Her first week had gone well. Very well. She was doing fantastic in all of her classes, had earned over sixty points for her house in her classes. Her Housemates told her that at the rate they were going, they would reclaim the House Cup this year for sure! She was breezing through the material, and had even made a few "study buddies" in Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Samantha loved her new dorm room, but was very excited to be going "home" for the weekend. Her father was cooking one of his best meals for her return, and she could already feel her mouth watering in anticipation. She finished up with her Ravenclaw friends, Alyssa and Rene, and packed up her books, heading down the familiar path to her old rooms. When she arrived, Samantha simply pushed the door open, dropping her bag by the door as she shucked out of her school robes, the Slytherin emblem standing out in proud green against the breast of the material. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a neat braid, though a few strands had come loose over the course of the day, so she sent them away with a big puff of air from her lips.

"What on Earth could that Skeeter woman want now?" her father asked, glancing over at her mother, who was going through their mail.

Hermione shrugged. "Who cares? I never open any of her letters. I have no interest in taking an interview with that evil trollop of a fiction-writer, who would be better suited to travel the slums of Knockturn Alley begging for a decent sha-"

"Mum, who are you talking about?" Samantha wondered, picking up her bag off the floor and stepping into the kitchen.

Hermione blinked, turning to face her daughter. "Oh, hello dear. How was school today?"

Samantha tilted her head. "It was alright. A little slow, but Filius promised to give me some extra credit work to pass the time. Who's 'Skeeter'?" she asked again.

Hermione sighed. "Just an annoying 'reporter' who doesn't know when to quit," Hermione answered. "You do call Filius 'Professor Flitwick' in class, don't you?"

"Yes, Mum. Why is she sending you letters?" Samantha wanted to know, intrigued.

Hermione set the letter in question alight with a flick of her wand. "Because she is a desperate woman who must want an interview or something. I'm not interested. Now, tell me all about this extra credit work."

Samantha told them all about her first week of classes - aside from Potions and Transfiguration, which they already knew about. She told them how much fun and interesting it was to have Neville for a professor, even though she missed Professor Sprout. She told them all about her new friends, and how she'd earned the most points out of any first year student in her first week. Hermione beamed proudly down at her daughter, while Severus warned her not to let it get to her head.

"Oh, don't worry, Daddy," Samantha replied. "I can do 'humble' very well." She grinned back at him, digging into the roast Severus had made, her arm shooting out to catch Sarine's fork when it tumbled from her grip.

Severus rolled his eyes at his daughter's word-choice, but couldn't resist a small grin. He was quite proud of her intelligence, but knew first hand how cruel children could be. He didn't want that for any of his children.

They finished the rest of their meal in light-hearted conversation, making plans to visit Hogsmeade the next day for their weekend of family 'togetherness', before Samantha returned to her dorm.

...

Hermione closed the door of Sarine's room softly, not wanting to wake her finally sleeping daughter. The little girl was curled up in her blanket, her unruly black hair scattered all about, with the tip of her thumb working its way into her mouth.

Severus was finishing Sylas's bedtime story - the newest edition of Potions Monthly. Samantha was in her old bedroom, lying backwards so that her head was at the foot of the bed, pouring over one of Hermione's old Charms books. Hermione had made the bed with some extra bedding that they had, knowing her daughter wouldn't want to lug her sheets and blankets back and forth every weekend. It wasn't the same as before, but it was nice having Samantha back in her room.

"Don't stay up too late reading," Hermione reminded her daughter, walking into the room to kiss her cheek and ruffle her curly, brown hair.

"I won't," Samantha promised. "Just one more chapter."

Hermione smiled softly at her daughter, nodding her head. She remembered all too well what 'just one more chapter' meant. "Alright, Sweetie. Goodnight."

"'Night, Mum," Samantha replied, her eyes remaining glued to the page as she turned to the next section. Crookshanks darted into the room, jumping up on the bed and coiling himself between Samantha's ankles. His tail flicked from side to side, glancing up at Hermione with a content expression on his ginger face.

Hermione retreated from the room with a soft smile, closing the door lightly. She moved into the kitchen to clean up after dinner, knowing her husband would be out shortly. She had just begun drying the dishes when Severus walked up behind her, dropping a kiss onto the curve of her neck. Hermione smiled, allowing the sensation of his skilled lips to fill her body. "Sylas go down alright?"

Severus nodded, taking the plate from her hands and setting it on the drying rack that Hermione had brought over from her rooms when she'd moved in. "Sarine?" he asked, pulling the towel out of her hands and dropping it onto the counter.

"After some coaxing," Hermione replied, turning so that she was trapped between the counter and his chest. Even after all these years, the muscles under his clothes were still well-defined, and ever-so-pleasant to the touch. "Samantha's still up, though," she added, knowing what he had in mind. "She's reading a book."

Severus grinned, leaning down to capture her lips in a quick peck. "Then she'll be perfectly entranced until she falls into slumber." He began pulling her away from the cabinet and out of the kitchen, towards their room.

"Severus, the children could hear us," Hermione protested.

He waggled his wand in front of her with a challenging eyebrow, closing the door behind them once they'd crossed the threshold and casting a powerful silencing charm. He'd managed to perfect it over the years so that their children's voices could be heard through the spell should they require help, but no sound could come out of the room. With the silencing barrier in place, Severus placed his wand on the dresser and began undressing his wife, pulling off her long-sleeved, deep-red shirt and dropping it on the floor.

Hermione sighed into him as he divested her of her remaining clothing, giving him the same treatment until they were both naked and panting. They fell onto the bed together, his tongue burning a path over her skin as he seemed to worship each and every part of her he could reach. Hermione hissed like she always did when his lips pressed down onto one of her scars.

"Severus," she whispered, a pleading tone in her voice.

He understood her meaning, knowing that she needed him and much as he needed her. Seven-plus years together, and she never ceased to make him feel like his entire world revolved around her in that moment.

"Are you ready for me, love?" Severus asked her, peering softly into her chocolate eyes.

Hermione whispered softly that she was, bringing her hands up to grip his shoulders. A cry erupted from her throat as he entered her, but it was one of passion, not pain. Never pain, not with her Severus.

...

Severus carried an affectionate Sarine in his sturdy arms while Hermione held onto Sylas's hand. Samantha walked in between them, making a mental list of all the shops she wanted to go into. The streets of Hogsmeade were filled with locals, bustling around from place to place. Those who lived in Hogsmeade on a regular basis preferred to get all their shopping and running around done on weekends when the Hogwarts students weren't granted access to the small, wizarding town. Hermione could see now that she was older how rambunctious and distracting the students were when they were left to their own devices.

They continued walking along the streets, nodding at a few locals in greeting. They'd been coming down to Hogsmeade every other weekend for many years, and had made a few friends in the small town.

"Mum, can I pop into the bookstore?" Samantha asked, patting the small change pouch at her waist, filled with two months worth of allowance. "Auntie Ginny was telling me about a new Charms book she thinks I'd like."

"We can go look together after lunch," Hermione told her daughter. "Your father wants to pre-order the new journal on Anti-Venom Potions."

Samantha sighed a little, impatience filling her body.

Hermione chuckled. "It won't kill you to wait a couple hours, Samantha."

Samantha gave her mother a petulant look. "It might."

"Well, if it does, I'll be sure to accept your 'I told you so'," Hermione replied.

Samantha rolled her eyes, hiding her snicker at her mother's ridiculousness. "Fine. Let's get on to the Three Broomsticks, then."

Hermione poked her daughter in the side, grinning a little as Samantha squirmed away. "Your first week away from our rooms, and already you don't want to spend time with your parents?" she asked her. "Your parents who love you more than anything? Who would do anything for you? Who would face dragons and giants and thestrals, and all manner of terrifying creatures for you?"

"Mum, don't be so overdramatic," Samantha scoffed, wrinkling her nose.

Hermione sighed, turning her head to wink at Severus. "It's what I live for, Sweetheart."

They popped into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes first, Hermione having promised Fred and George they would bring the kids around shortly after the start of the semester. Samantha wouldn't be allowed to come with her classmates to Hogsmeade for another two years, and she was as enamored with her two favorite uncles as ever.

"There she is!" Fred proclaimed seconds after they'd walked into the buzzing shop, having spotted them from the upper landing. "Diamond in the sky!"

"The light in my eye!" George agreed, breaking away from a group of prospective Punching Telescope buyers.

"Uncle George!" Samantha greeted cheerfully, hugging him tightly while Fred came down the stairs. "You're so silly!"

"Silly is our business!" Fred stated, opening his arms wide for his own hug.

Samantha readily complied, squealing a little as he lifted her off the ground.

Severus tipped his head slightly to them both in greeting, setting Sarine down beside Hermione before excusing himself to examine their newest line of Defense items.

Sylas greeted his uncles shyly before slinking along behind his father, his dark, silky locks swaying with his movements.

Fred crouched down to tweak Sarine's cheek softly, grinning toothily at her. "Hello, gorgeous."

Sarine beamed. "Hello, Uncle Freddy."

"We've got just the thing for you, Sary," George told her, nudging his twin out of the way to hoist her up onto his shoulders. "Newest in our line of kids items - Rubber Duckies! Not ready to get out of the bath? They'll squirt water in the eyes of whoever tries to take you out!"

Sarine giggled at the prospect, gripping George's hair tightly as he led her through the shop, all the way back to the children's section.

"Fifteen minutes," Hermione reminded her scattered family in a raised voice. "Don't get too carried away."

...

They were roughly twenty minutes late getting to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, laden down with bags of Fred and George's latest products. Severus had gotten a decent amount of Temporary Blindness powder, Sarine a wide assortment of goofy kid toys, and Samantha had even bought an quick-change book - you could choose any book from your collection, and it would appear on the pages within the book, but if a professor was ever wondering what you were reading, you could just tap the side once, and it would turn into the textbook from their class.

Samantha was hesitant at first, but figured she could use it to read ahead in her favorite Charms and Transfigurations books when she was finished early in her other classes.

Madam Rosmerta had cleared their usual booth in anticipation of their arrival, and was only a tad bristled at having to wait for their arrival. Hermione made sure Severus tipped her well for the inconvenience.

Samantha was antsy through lunch, wanting to get to the bookstore as soon as possible. Auntie Ginny had said the book was quite popular, and she didn't want to miss out and have them sell all the books before they got there. She was practically bouncing by they time they had finished dessert, and were putting their cloaks back on.

"Have to pee!" Sarine announced, scrunching her small nose, twirling a sticking finger into her dark hair.

Samantha pouted. "Oh, come on! We'll never get to the bookstore at this rate!"

Hermione took Sarine's hand, glancing at her husband. "Sammy, relax. Your father can take you and Sylas to the bookstore, and I'll meet you there when Sarine and I are through here."

Samantha grinned widely. "Great! Let's go, Dad!"

"I have to go pee too," Sylas announced, "and I want Daddy to take me."

Samantha groaned. "Can't you hold it, Sy?"

He frowned, shaking his head back and forth, and squirming a little.

"You'll just have to wait, Samantha," Severus told her, ushering Sylas towards the bathroom while removing his son's hand from his privates, whispering to the four-year-old, "Not in public, son."

Samantha scoffed loudly, staring longingly at the front door of the Three Broomsticks. "I'll never get my book." She all-but stamped her foot on the ground in her impatience.

"Samantha, we've talked about this," Hermione reminded her daughter. "You need to start controlling your excitement."

The eleven-year old scowled, looking away from her mother.

"Samantha, your mother is speaking to you," Severus cut in over his shoulder, giving her a pointed look before entering the men's bathroom with Sylas.

Hermione spoke again in a firm voice, "Samantha?"

Samantha sighed, turning to look at her mother. "I just don't want to get there late, and miss the book."

Hermione smiled softly. "I know, dear. But that's no excuse for the attitude."

Samantha chewed on her bottom lip, nodding her head slowly.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Hermione asked, knowing that Sarine wouldn't be able to hold her tiny bladder much longer.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Samantha conceded, looking at her mother with an apologetic look.

"Thank you, dear. Apology accepted," Hermione replied, smiling softly at her daughter. She glanced down, noticing Sarine doing a twisted, potty dance. "Now, if you promise to correct your behavior, and be extra pleasant for the rest of the day, you may go on ahead to the bookstore, and we'll meet you there."

Samantha's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Promise?" Hermione urged.

"I promise!" Samantha readily agreed. "I'll be on my best behavior ever! Thanks, Mum!" She waved happily at her mother and sister, and then bolted out the door.

Hermione chuckled, glancing down at her other daughter, whose eyes were very nearly floating. "Oh, dear, Sarine. Mummy's sorry. Let's get you to the bathroom."

...

Samantha bounded through the streets of Hosgmeade, grinning excitedly. She had just enough change left to buy the new Charms book, and maybe one other. Dozens of interesting books flitted through her mind, each of them more appealing than the last. How could she decide which one to buy first?

"Oof!" came the sound from the man she accidentally crashed into, doubling over and holding his gut.

"Oh, goodness! I'm sorry, sir!" Samantha crouched down, hastily picking up the items that had fallen out of his grip when they'd collided.

The man grumbled, gathering up his wand, assorted chocolates, and a picture that had fallen out of his cloak pocket. "Don't you know to watch where you're going, girl?"

Samantha sat back a little, frowning. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I didn't see you. I was just trying to get to the bookstore, and ..."

"Books, books, books," he griped, looking up at her. He paused for a moment, and then continued, "Maybe if your head was out of the clouds, you could see where you were going."

Samantha moved to stand up, but hesitated. From her position, she had a better view of the his face. His hood mostly hid it from view, but at this angle, she could see his dark eyes, and a light smattering of freckles across his nose. Her own nose twitched, and she spoke with a light voice, "Hey, you have freckles just like me." She knew it was an odd thing to point out, but she couldn't help herself. Maybe if she was pleasant to him, he wouldn't be so mean about her accidentally bumping into him.

"So it would seem," he replied, standing up slowly. "What's your name?"

Back at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione was just exiting the bathroom with her much-relieved daughter.

"There you are," Severus greeted her. "Did Samantha go in with you?"

Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing around her face. "No, I told her she could run ahead to the bookstore if she promised to improve her mood."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You always give in to her."

"Well, I'd rather give a little, than get a lot of attitude," Hermione replied.

"Push-over," Severus muttered, the four of them making their way to the exit.

"Thanks for the wonderful meal, Rosmerta!" Hermione called out as they left. "We'll see you again on Thursday." Thursday night was date night in the Snape household, and more often than not they spent it in Hogsmeade.

"Buh-bye, Merta!" Sarine squeaked out, grinning a toothy grin at the older woman, waving as they left.

The four of them walked at a passive pace towards the bookstore, Sylas stretching his little legs as far as they would go, trying to match his father's stride. Sarine was jumping along, humming a little tune to herself. Hermione soaked in the pleasant atmosphere, blissfully unaware of the looming catastrophe that was awaiting her.

A second later, the sky began raining flyers.

"What's this?" Hermione wondered, looking up. All around them, people were snatching the papers out of the air.

Severus stopped abruptly, pulling his arm up and looking at his watch. "Something's wrong."

Hermione frowned at him leaning forward to glance at the time. "What, are we late for something?"

Hogsmeade locals began rushing off the street, parents were shouting for their children to come home, and all around them, the flyers began to plaster themselves to walls.

"Stay with Sylas, I have to go find Samantha," Severus told her, placing their son's hand in hers before jogging towards the bookstore.

Hermione held her children's hands tightly, wondering what all the commotion was about. "Come on, children, let's go have a look." They moved towards the nearest building, where a flyer was becoming a large poster.

Hermione squinted as they drew nearer, reading the print aloud. "_Azkaban breakout _... that's not good." She tightened her grip on Sylas and Sarine, a sick feeling flooding her stomach. "_Fugitive highly dangerous. If seen, report immediately_ ... well, duh. Who wouldn't? Let's see who it is, shall we?" The three of them moved closer to the poster, taking in the vicious, screaming man in the photo. His hair was wild, even more straggly and animalistic than Sirius's had been on his wanted poster. The man in the photo had a thick beard, and when his mouth opened to growl and shout, his missing teeth became apparent. Hermione tried to settle her queasy stomach, hoping that Severus would return with Samantha soon.

Hermione peered into the man's eyes, noticing they seemed oddly familiar. Her throat became suddenly dry, and the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Sylas wondered, his hand sliding against her sweaty palm.

Hermione was entranced by the photo, unable to voice the sudden fear that had filled her body. Despite the overgrowth of hair on the man's face, the black and white, grainy photo, and the distorted expression, she knew him. She would know those eyes anywhere. "No," she breathed out, her body going slack. She hit her knees, her mind spinning.

Just then, a sharp scream pierced the air, and her heart stopped. "Samantha!"

...

_End of chapter two. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Sorry again for the long wait, I'll try to stay focused on this one. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

_A Snape/Hermione fic. _

_Chapter Three. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this - almost 2 years exactly. _

_Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad there's still been interest in this story over the years. I tend to fall out of fandoms when I get distracted by something else, and then it's VERY hard for me to go back. I can't promise this story will have a swift finish, but I promise I will see it through to the end. _

_Well, we're already on chapter three, and I don't think I'll be quite done this one at five chapters after all. Might go to ten ... we'll see. _

_For those who haven't read 'Going Home', Severus gave Samantha a bracelet for Christmas when she was three. It was enchanted not only to grow with her, but also to sense her emotions. When she's hurt or scared, Severus will feel it through his watch - which is linked to Samantha's bracelet, as well as a locket he gave to Hermione - and will be able to trace her so that he can find her. _

_Don't want to give too much away about the chapter, so I'll just say thanks for sticking with this for so long, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Again, sorry for the terrible wait. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

...

Samantha fought her captor tooth and nail, struggling like mad to get away from him. "Get off! Get off! Leave me alone!"

"Quiet girl, if you know what's good for you!" he hissed back, his foul breath pouring over her in nauseating waves. His grip on her arm never wavered, tugging her along into the dark space between two buildings.

Samantha dug her heels in, pulling and tugging and wrenching at her arm. "I'm not going anywhere with you! Stop it! I'll tell my Mum!"

He laughed at that; a sick, maniacal laugh that sent a tingle of fear up her spine. "Oh, you won't be seeing dear old Mum any time soon. I'll make sure of that."

Samantha paled at the thought, her struggle against him increasing exponentially. "What do you want with me? I haven't done anything!" Samantha protested, being pulled further and further down the dark alcove despite her great efforts. "If it's 'cause I bumped into you, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Just let go of me!"

He scoffed, forcing himself to reign in his indignant anger. "My dear, you will soon understand why I am doing all of this. Everything will soon be made clear, all you have to do is come with me. _Silently_," he added, glancing down at the dead-end they were approaching. Laying innocently on heap of garbage was the item he was looking for - a broken pair of sunglasses. Or rather, the sunglasses he'd transformed into a portkey.

"No! I won't go! Help! Someone, help!"

"Quiet!" He moved to cover her mouth with his free hand, but stopped when he heard another voice, closer than he would have liked.

"Samantha!"

Samantha allowed herself a moment to hope that everything would be okay. Her father was coming for her, this man couldn't hurt her. "Daddy!"

"Shut up!" her captor warned her, hauling down the remainder of the alcove, his eyes trained on the sunglasses.

"Daddy! Help!" Samantha cried out, twisting her body madly. She spun in a sharp circle, and managed to dislodge his grip on her arm. She started to run away, tripping as she catapulted away from him. She grunted in pain when she hit the ground, crawling towards her father's voice.

"Samantha!"

"Daddy!" Samantha cried out, and then shrieked when she felt the man grab her legs and pull her backwards. "No!"

"He's not your father!" the man told her in a gruff voice, huffing at the exertion. He hadn't expected her to put up this much of a fight; she was just a child, after all. He looked at the entrance to the alcove, hearing the unmistakable sound of rushed footsteps against the pavement. _Snape_, he thought with derision, glancing back at the portkey. It was going to be a close call.

Samantha clawed at the ground in desperation, kicking her legs madly. Tears streamed down her face, covering the freckles that spread out from her nose. She willed herself to be away from the evil man, wanting nothing more than to be safe at home, with her family. Seconds later, one of her legs broke free of his grasp, and she landed a kick on his gut. Her body shot forwards several feet, sliding against the grimy pavement. She didn't have time to waste on wondering how it had happened. She pushed herself up off the ground, stumbling her way towards the street.

"Dammit!" her captor growled, lunging at her. He tackled her to the ground, pulling out his wand as Severus Snape sprinted into view.

"Unhand her!" Severus demanded, charging forward.

"Daddy!" Samantha cried, trapped beneath the larger man. Unable to escape, she opened her mouth wide, screaming as loud and long as her lungs would let her.

"Accio portkey!" the man shouted over the noise, and the sunglasses flew towards his hand.

"No!" Severus yelled, breaking into a sprint.

Holding onto the struggling girl beneath him with one hand, the man caught the glasses in his other, a triumphant expression on his evil face.

Samantha felt a sharp tug at her navel, and suddenly the world became a whirling, black mess.

...

Severus threw himself forwards at the last moment, grabbing a fistful of the fugitive's sleeve. He was thrust into the swirling madness of the portkey, all the air sucked harshly from his lungs. They arrived in a field, hitting the ground with a hard thud. Samantha's screams had cut off, trembling silently underneath her attempted kidnapper. The man appeared to be unconscious.

Severus pushed himself to his feet, bringing his wand up, prepared to hex the man into oblivion if he so much as twitched. "Samantha?" he spoke softly.

She slowly lifted her head, looking up at her father with wet eyes. "Daddy!" she whimpered out, tugging and twisting, trying to get free.

Severus crouched down, keeping his wand pointed at the other man's head. "Easy, Samantha. Come to me, quietly." He held out his free hand for her to grasp.

As Samantha reached for her father's hand, the man atop her whisked his own wand out, shouting, "Stupefy!"

Severus blocked it with a nonverbal protection spell, prepared to utter his own, more effective curse. He stalled, however, when the fugitive rolled to the side, placing Samantha between himself and Severus's wand. "Get your hands off her, you coward," Severus hissed, his teeth clenched.

"Why would I do that?" the man wondered, slowly. "She's my flesh and blood, after all."

If Severus had been unsure before, he was now certain that this was the man he and Hermione had sent to Azkaban for her rape. "You have no claim over her, you filth. Unhand her now, and I may spare your life."

"Sorry, Snape, but you'll have to catch me, first," the fugitive replied, sending another stunning spell at him. While Severus protected himself, the fugitive apparated away, Samantha still in his grasp.

"_Dammit!_" Severus roared, shooting hot, red sparks out of his wand. He settled himself with some effort, focusing on his connection to Samantha through her bracelet. When he felt her once more, he apparated himself to her.

...

Hermione sat on the steps of Fred and George's shop, staring blankly across the street. Most of the shops had closed up, including the joke shop. She looked at her watch, noting the time. Her husband and daughter had been gone for seventeen minutes, now.

"Here," Fred spoke, handing her a mug. "Drink this."

"I'm not thirsty," Hermione replied, nudging the mug with her hand.

Fred persisted, placing it in her grasp. "It'll calm your nerves."

Hermione met his eyes pitifully, hating herself for just sitting there while her daughter's life was in danger. "Thank you," she muttered, bringing the liquid to her lips and taking a sip. It had the sweetness of Butterbeer, but a slight kick to it as well. "What is it?"

"Butterbeer, with a shot of Firewhiskey," Fred explained, sitting next to her on the step.

Hermione lowered the mug. "I shouldn't -"

"George and I will take care of Sylas and Sarine. Snape will get our Sammy back," he told her. "The drink'll do you good."

Her eyes found the scattered Wanted posters hung up all around the small village, her mind imagining all the cruel things that monster could be doing to her daughter. She brought the mug back to her lips, taking a large swallow.

"If he hurts her ..."

Fred squeezed her shoulder, shaking his head decisively. "He won't get the chance. Snape will kill him before that happens."

Hermione forced herself to nod, praying they'd both be home soon. "We never told her," Hermione confessed, taking another drink from the mug. The drink warmed her from the inside, thought it didn't stop her from trembling. "She doesn't know about ... how she came to be. What that monster did to me ... she doesn't know that he's ..."

"He's scum, and he'll get what's coming to him. Snape's her real father, and she knows that," Fred reminded her.

Hermione nodded, her fingers finding the locket that still hung around her neck after all these years. She flicked it open, sniffling a little as she looked upon the pictures within in. Three-year old Samantha smiled at her from one side, a picture of herself from eight years ago on the other. After a moment, the pictures faded to reveal the image of a serpent, and a lion. Hermione let out a shaky breath, rubbing her thumb over the serpent as the image became her daughter once more. "I never should have let her leave without us."

"This isn't your fault, Hermione," Fred insisted. "You couldn't have known this would happen."

Hermione shook her head. "I should have ... I should never have let her out of my sight. Severus was right ... I give in to her. I always give in. If I was a better mother, this wouldn't have happened."

Fred moved the hand that was on his shoulder, sliding it around to her opposite arm. With his free hand, he held her chin in his fingers, making her look at him. "Hermione Snape, you listen up," Fred began, his eyes hard and determined; not a trace of humor. It was so unlike him, it was almost scary. "You are a good mother - an _incredible_ mother. I've seen the love you have for your children; it's incomparable. What happened today was not your fault, it's _his_. He's the monster. And Snape _is_ going to find him. You know he will."

...

Samantha felt sick. First the portkey, and now apparating ... such back-to-back travel was ill-advised, even on an empty stomach. "I'm going to be sick."

"Shut up, girl," her captor hissed, pulling her through a field with grass almost as tall as them.

Samantha struggled against him once more, ever mindful of the wand inside her robes. He hadn't taken it from her yet ... maybe he didn't know she had it. If she could get it without him noticing, she might have a chance at escaping. "Just let me go," she pleaded, tugging at his grip on her left wrist. "Please, let me go!"

"I can't do that, Samantha," he replied, his use of her name sending an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

"My father will find me," she warned him, trying to dig her heels into the soil beneath her feet. "Let me go, and he might not kill you."

The man just cackled with laughter. "Silly girl. That man is not your father."

Samantha frowned, struggling harder in defiance. "Yes, he is!"

He stopped suddenly, making her bump into him. He pulled her smaller body close to his, bending so his dark eyes bore into her frightened brown ones. "No, Samantha. He is not." He let go of her wrist to grip her chin tightly, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I am."

Samantha's eyes widened, taking in the smattering of freckles down his nose and across his cheeks. Freckles just like hers. Freckles she'd used to think were special, unique.

"No!" she screamed, thrusting her freed hand into her robes. Brandishing her wand in front of her, she opened her mouth to stun him, but his wand was quicker. The last thing she heard before she left the conscious world was the sound of her father shouting after her, and then the world was spinning.

...

_End of chapter three. _

_Okay, I know this chapter was shorter than the last ones. I'll try to keep them as even as possible, but I wanted to end this one on a more uncertain note. _

_Sorry again for the long wait (it tends to be a theme of mine). _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...!_


	4. Chapter 4

_..._

_A Snape/Hermione fic. _

_Chapter Four. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1_

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the speedy reviews, I'm glad you guys are still interested in this story! _

_My work is always un-beta'd (personal preference), so any mistakes you see are mine. Also, my "b" key is acting up on my keyboard, so if there are any weird typos that I (or my spell-check) miss, blame the "b" ... _

_Lost of drama and heartache in this chapter, but I will give everyone a head's up ... my stories always have happy endings. I've never seen the point in writing fanfics with tragic endings. Hurts too much. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Severus Snape was not a man to be trifled with. He'd killed in the name of the Dark Lord, he'd killed in the name of duty, and he'd killed to protect his position as a spy in the Order of the Phoenix. He'd never taken true pleasure in any of the death's he'd caused, but he might just make an exception for the man currently holding his daughter prisoner.

He'd apparated a dozen times now, following the bond created by the bracelet still on his daughter's wrist. He couldn't sense her now, though, and it worried him. He searched the area knowing they'd been here ... her bracelet led him here, to this rocky cliffside, but now there was nothing. He couldn't feel her fear, her confusion, her panic ... he couldn't feel anything.

Something gleamed in the sunlight, on the rocks ahead of him, and Severus broke out into a run. As he grew closer, he realized with a pit in his stomach what it was. Slowly, carefully, he bent down and picked it up. A broken silver chain, interlocking serpents ... Samantha's bracelet.

A string of vicious curses escaped Severus's lips, and he roared towards the heavens. He'd let her slip through his fingers ... she was gone.

_"Hello Severus. My name is Samantha."_ The ghost of her voice slid through his mind with a hiss, gone a moment later.

He gripped his wand tightly, apparating back to Hogsmeade.

...

Hermione was still sitting on the steps to Fred and George's shop, gazing at the image of Samantha in her locket, when she heard the _crack! _of an apparation. Her eyes shot up immediately, landing on her husband.

"Did you find her?" she asked, searching for her daughter, perhaps hiding behind Severus. She stood slowly as she waited for an answer, dread flooding her heart when none came. Her eyes flickered to the shining, broken bracelet in his hand, knowing what it meant. She watched the shame fill her husband's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione ... he got away."

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth, feeling something tear in her heart. Her knees buckled, and she would have hit the ground if Severus hadn't caught her.

"Hermione, I will find her. She's still got the Trace on her. We'll contact the Ministry immediately, the second she uses even the slightest bit of magic, they'll know where she is." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, angling her face up with a gentle touch. "She's still got her wand, and her wits, Hermione. She's going to be okay. I promise."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't know that."

"I'm saying it, Hermione, therefore it is so. She _is_ going to be okay, and we _are_ going to get her back." He held her gaze fiercely until she nodded.

Hermione brought her hand up to grip Severus's where it lay against her face. "Tell me what to do."

"Send your Patronus up to the school and let Minerva know what's happened. Take the kids home and wait there for any news."

Hermione nodded, knowing she wasn't in any kind of state to do anything else. "Where will you go?"

"Azkaban," Severus answered. "To find out how the hell this happened." He pressed his lips against her forehead once more. "I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

Hermione nodded, squeezing his hand. "Be safe ... and bring her back, Severus. Bring her back to us."

With another _crack!_ he was gone, and Hermione let out the sob she'd been holding in.

...

Severus arrived at Azkaban moments later, storming into the front office.

"Why were we not informed that animal was on the loose?!" he boomed, making every witch and wizard in the room jump.

"Mr. Snape!" the wizard closest to him piped up. "We got the word out as soon as we could. We're a bit flummoxed at the moment, as you an imagine!"

"I have no time for your excuses, that monster has my daughter. I demand to be shown his cell immediately, and complete access to everything he has done from the moment of his incarceration. NOW!"

...

Samantha opened one heavy eyelid, and then the other, very slowly. She lay face down on a lumpy, cold mattress. The room smelled of mould, and something worse. Her mind was slightly foggy, spinning like a wonky top. She forced herself to remain quiet, straining her ears for any sound of her captor. A minute passed, and all she could hear were the sounds of her own breathing. Slowly, carefully, she sat up on the bed.

She was in a dark, windowless room, in what was probably a dark, windowless house. A small stream of light crept underneath the door across the room, but she didn't dare open it. She was alone, for the time being. _Think, Samantha, think_. First, she dug her hand into her robes, groping for her wand. After a frantic search, she realized with dismay that all her pockets were empty. _Okay, no wand ... that's fine. Daddy will find me. He always finds me._ She brought a hand to her wrist to stroke the bracelet she'd been wearing for over 7 years, and felt with a shock her now naked wrist. The bracelet was gone.

Samantha clapped a hand to her mouth to stop the cry from escaping. She'd never taken it off, not as long as she could remember. It was like a piece of her was missing. The man who abducted her must have realized something was drawing her father to them, and found it. _Please, don't let it be destroyed_, she sobbed internally.

She let herself be sad for a few minutes before she gathered her courage once more, stifling the tears. No wand, and no bracelet. She was well and truly alone now. _One problem at a time, Samantha. Find a weapon. _She didn't know how long she'd be left on her own, but she intended to use the time to her advantage.

Samantha carefully slid herself off the bed, easing down carefully so as not to make it squeak. She had a brief worry that something might be lurking under the bed to grab her the second she stepped off, but a moment passed and she was still upright. She forced the thought away, stepping lightly to the door. There was a switch beside it, and she carefully flicked it on. Nothing happened. She flicked it down and up again, just to be sure. Either the light was burnt out, or the power was off. _No light. That's fine ... who needs light, anyway? _She steeled herself against her fear, and slowly started working her way around the room, one hand in front of her, the other tracing lightly against the wall.

The wallpaper was worn and chipped in places, scratching against her hand as she moved slowly along the wall. She counted eight steps before her fingertips came into contact with a wooden cabinet. She quietly worked her way in front of the unit, ghosting her fingers over it. There were two large doors on the front, with two handles in the middle. Below that, there were three drawers. Samantha hesitated before opening the doors, straining her ears for any sounds from the room and the house around. Once again she heard nothing, so she proceeded with caution.

The door on the left opened easily, while the one on the right had a slight squeak to it. She jerked it open quickly, wanting to avoid the long, drawn-out wail of a rusty hinge. Once open, Samantha reached her hands into the dark space. Fingertips trailed slowly along the bottom of the shelf, coming into contact with scratchy fabric. Clothing, or blankets perhaps. She dug her hands into the fabric, checking for anything hidden within it. She hoped in vain for a torch or even some matches, but there was nothing. Taking a steadying breath, she forced her hands past the fabric, feeling her way over the rest of the shelf. There were a few more folded fabrics, and after letting her hands run over the material for a few minutes, Samantha decided this cabinet was for spare bedding. She searched by sense of touch for a few more minutes before giving up on the cupboard. Leaving the doors open so as to avoid the squeaking, she moved down to the first drawer.

It was heavy to open, which boded well (she hoped). Samantha opened the drawer roughly halfway, not wanting to risk dropping it out of the cabinet. She felt around inside, instantly brushing over something that rolled away. It made a loud sound against the wood bottom, and she jerked her hand quickly to capture it. Once it was within her grasp she held it steady, listening for sounds once again. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, and she sent a silent prayer to any gods that were listening that she hadn't been heard. Minutes passed in eerie silence.

Samantha began to wonder if she hadn't just been abandoned in this house. Maybe her captor was gone; realized he'd never get away with it, and just left her here for someone to find. The idea flooded her with hope, and she started to walk towards the bedroom door, but then stopped herself. It could be a trap. She couldn't go out there empty handed ... there had to be something in this room she could use to defend herself with. With that thought, Samantha picked up the item she'd trapped under her hand. It was cool to the touch, and small. Maybe a couple inches long. Cylindrical, with a flat end on one side, and a slight nub on the other. _A battery!_ Her mother kept some in her rooms for emergencies, and her Uncle Arthur had shown her his collection once. He'd tried to take one apart by himself, and nearly blinded himself with the acid inside.

Samantha's eyes widened in the dark, and she quickly pocketed the battery. Definitely a weapon, if she could someone open it up. She reached back into the drawer, finding several more batteries of varying size. She made sure to stick them each in different pockets, so they didn't bang together and make noise. Once she'd pocketed at least seven batteries, she dove back into the drawer, eager to seek whatever other treasures it held for her. She came across some paper, some small cubes with little indents on the sides, and even a few pencils. The ends weren't overly sharp, but they would do in a pinch. She pocketed those as well. She found little rubber rectangles, a long and thin piece of plastic, a strange plastic square with a sharp metal insert, and then finally, her fingers latched onto a true prize. She felt the blades first, and then the handles, and nearly squealed in delight. _Scissors_. It wasn't a wand, but it would do in a pinch! Aside from their obvious use as a weapon, she could use them to open the batteries. If she could get at the acid ... a plan began forming in Samantha's mind. She just needed some light!

...

Nearly three hours had passed since Samantha had been taken. Hermione sat at her kitchen table with Molly, Ginny, and Fleur, waiting for word from the Ministry, or Severus, or anyone. Harry and the other Weasleys were searching the countryside, checking with contacts and putting up flyers.

Severus had checked in briefly an hour ago, still searching. He'd left Azkaban, and was now searching for the man's known accomplices.

Sarine was sleeping peacefully in her bed, sharing with her cousins Lily and Daniel. Sylas had refused to go to sleep, wanting to stay up with Hermione until Samantha came back. She couldn't bear to send him to his room when they were both so sad, and so he sat, perched on her lap, cuddled into his mother. His dark, silky locks, so like his father's, drifted through Hermione's fingers as she stroked his hair.

"Eef only there vas a spell vee could use ... to locate her," Fleur suggested, her accent thickening in her worry.

"There is, dear ... the Missing Child charm. Flitwick himself invented it," Molly explained, resting a hand on her shoulder. "The only problem is that it requires a personal object of the missing child, _and_ a drop of blood from both parents. As much as Severus is her father ..." she trailed off sadly.

"They don't share blood," Hermione finished, leaning down to kiss Sylas's hair.

"Couldn't we just ..." Ginny paused, her brow furrowed.

"What?" Hermione asked, desperate for any suggestions.

"Well, Mum said Flitwick invented the spell ... couldn't we just, you know, invent our own? Work around the need for blood from _both_ parents?" Ginny glanced at Sylas. "I mean, Snape might not share her blood, but Sylas and Sarine do, sort of. They all have you in common. It might not work, but it's worth a try."

Hermione nodded, pulling out her wand and summoning Dobby.

The House Elf arrived with a _crack! _"Yes, Miss Hermione?" He glanced around the room. "Dobby, Samantha has been taken, and we need to create a spell to find her. Can you please bring Professors Flitwick and McGonagall here, now?"

"Miss Samantha is gone?" Dobby asked, his ears falling down in sadness. "Dobby will get the Professors right away! Only ..."

"Only what, Dobby?" Hermione couldn't bear to wait another second.

Dobby explained, "Elf magic is different than Wizard magic, Miss Hermione. Dobby can simply go and fetch Miss Samantha, if that is what you wish."

"You can do what?" Ginny asked, staring at the elf with wide eyes.

"Dobby can go to where Miss Samantha is ... Dobby can find her." He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Hermione suddenly remembered a night, nearly eight years ago, when Samantha had been having a bad dream, and Dobby had appeared next to her and Severus in the Library, as though he'd known exactly where they were. Hermione stood from the table, setting Sylas on the floor and gripping her wand tightly in her hand. "Take me to her, Dobby. Now."

...

Samantha was stretched out carefully on the floor next to the door, using the line of light that streamed through the space at the bottom to see. She'd cut a piece of the fabric from within the cabinet to create a small square of fabric. Then she'd cut a hole at each corner of the square, looping a strip she'd cut from the sheets on her bed through the holes. It made a pouch of sorts. Now, she was carefully cutting open each of the seven batteries she'd found, emptying the contents into the small pouch she'd made. It was slow going, and nearly impossible due to the limited light. Once, her fingers had slipped, and some of the battery acid got on her hand. She'd buried her face in her sleeve as she rubbed the spot madly against the carpet, trying not to let her cries be heard. It stung and burned, and she would probably have a permanent burn if it wasn't tended to soon.

She forced herself to carry on, trying to ignore the pain. _One step at a time, Samantha. Fill the pouch with acid. Get out of the room. Find the front door. Leave. Find someone who can help. _She finished the last two batteries, carefully emptying their contents into the pouch. She used the sheet from the bed to pick up the remnants from her work, not wanting to get any more acid on herself. She hid the empty casings under the bed, tossing the sheet under with them. Next, she pocketed the scissors and the pouch. She sat on the bed for a moment, thinking about how she would make this work. Ideally, if he was still out there, she should try to get the acid in his eyes. If he was in pain _and_ blinded, she stood a better chance of getting away. Now, how to do that. She couldn't just throw the pouch at him ... she'd have to have the acid in her hand ... but then she would get burned as well.

_Socks!_ She quickly set about pulling off her boots, then her socks, one at a time. they were a little damp with sweat, but they'd suffice. Samantha pulled the garments over both hands, then tested the movement in her fingers. It wasn't great, but she could still get the pouch open and get her hand inside. She was as ready as she was going to be.

... If only she could convince her feet to move.

...

_End of chapter three. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? _

_I confess, I don't know a huge amount about battery acid, but I did a bit of googling and found a youtube video where a battery was being taken apart. That particular battery was a carbon/zinc battery, so the inside was a thick, sticky, black goop. I imagine the acid in these batteries would be somewhat similar. Not quite liquid, not quite powder, just kind of sticky. _

_Also, I just wanted to reiterate that Samantha is a Gifted Child. (Just in case anyone is thrown by an 11-year old dismantling a battery with scissors.)_

_Some excitement in the next chapter! _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful! _


End file.
